


distraction

by espritneo



Series: Dumpster Diving for Inspiration [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritneo/pseuds/espritneo
Summary: Person A: “This is supposed to be a stealth mission so please, don’t touch anything.” Person B: “Fuck that noise. I’m gonna throw this steel ball at that pile of pans.”Context: Q inserts himself into the comms when a minion can’t keep up with 006.
Series: Dumpster Diving for Inspiration [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	distraction

"You are in a difficult situation, 006, but please remember this is supposed to be a stealth mission." 

"Is that what we’re calling it now? Difficult? Who the fuck is this? Is anyone listening? Listen, you damp squib, put someone else on before they find me or I promise, when I come back, your Spotify playlist gets infected with Barney songs!"

"Barney, 006? You  _ are  _ showing your senior status if that's the most demeaning thing you can think of. Excuse me, Dee, that’s a good girl. You should have called me over before he stopped acting his age. Now, how much time are we talking here? Make it quick, 006."

"I’ll always give  _ you _ my best effort, Q. Mission’s a cock-up; the don and I are apparently old friends. We had a lovely night in Cannes, but he remembers it differently. Italians. So sensitive."

"006..."

"I’m going to throw this steel ball at the pile of pans and buy some time."

"Negative! Neg- 006! Oh the hell...five seconds. If you had waited five seconds I. Could. Destroy. The. Generator."

"Ohh, that’s a lovely explosion, just up my street."

"You’re welcome. I take thank yous in units of Earl Grey."


End file.
